Secrets and Lies
by CourtneyD4494
Summary: When the Reagan's take in Emma Connor, their cousin, after the killing of her parents, they learn that the Connor family was not the perfect picture they painted. The must find Emma's brother, Boyd Connor, before he realizes Emma is still alive. Frank puts officer Spencer Hine to watch Emma while they try and figure out all the secrets the family was hiding. - OC - Spencer/Emma
1. And The Lies Begin

**Chapter One – And The Lies Begin**

The house was quiet except the sound of the TV on. ESPN. It was always on past 8 o'clock, it didn't matter what day of the week. That was his time to watch TV. Every once in awhile his wife would join him. This was one of those nights. The house was dark except a small kitchen light and the TV light. Upstairs one door was closed. That is where she slept. The same room since the day they moved in. Everything was the same. Same three stuffies on her bed. Same pictures plastered on the wall, some more new, some the oldies. Her desk covered in books and homework. She helped put that perfect family image together. Just like this house. The house painted a perfect picture of a perfect family. That was not the real story. Instead it was darker and this night changed everything. I knew I didn't have a lot of time. I had to get in and out. Dad's body was in his chair, blood everywhere, but clean outside of his chair. He never had a chance. Mom, she was almost to the kitchen. I don't know what her plan was there, but she never made it either. Her body was inbetween the dinning room and the kitchen. Poor woman. But I was worried about her. She was smart. She knew better. I was worried she would wake up and see it all. That wasn't the case. She never made it out of her room. I found her on the left side of her bed. She was trying to hide. But books were thrown everywhere. She was a fighter. I saw her lying there slowly dying in a pool of her own blood. I could hear her choking on blood and gasping for air. I couldn't let her die that way. Shot three times, none quiet fatal. She was suffering. So it was go for the wrist. That was what she was currently dying from. Two large gashes on her wrists. I picked her up blood dripping from her hands. I carried her down stairs, blood dripping from her fingers. I put her in Dad's truck. I ran back inside and to get the first aid kit and try to stop her from dying right then and there. That wasn't my plan for her. I took off Dad's plates, wrapped her arms and covered her with a blanket in the backseat. This wasn't where her story should end. I know exactly where she needs to go. Back to New York City.

* * *

Frank Reagan entered his office early in the morning. Same old routine and same old business. As Frank worked at his desk with Abigail going over meetings for the day Garrett Moore came in. For Frank he didn't think much of it until he looked at Moore's face, "What is it Garrett? What happened?" Frank looked at Abigail and excused her and stood up to Garrett.

"Sir. It isn't your family. Well not your immediate family." Frank looked at Garrett trying to figure it out until he realized.

"Mary's family?" He looked at Garrett and a small nod came from him. Frank moved from behind his desk to in front of Garrett, "Tell me who and what."

"Her youngest brother sir, Clark Connor. His wife Theresa and himself were found this morning." Frank looked at Garrett and knew immediately.

"Homicide?" Frank stated. "Yes sir" Garrett responded. "We don't have much at this time except their bodies and his missing pick up sir. I am trying to get more-" Frank put his hand up. He knew he shouldn't pull any strings but he wanted someone to just go check it out from his area. Upper New York was a ways from New York City, but he needed to find out what happened to Clark.

"Send Danny up there immediately. He is not on the case but getting information for me personal, do you understand Garrett?"

"Yes sir. I will call him right away." With that Garrett exited and Frank leaned against his desk. Clark was Mary's youngest brother by 10 years. He was always tagging along when he could remember, but Mary was older and so was Frank so Clark had to find his own friends. His family lived in New York City until Clark got a better offer from his wife's family to move to upper New York. So they upped and packed it moving both their kids away from the Reagans. The first year they came down to celebrate holidays and combo birthdays, but then they became distant. They saw them again twice; Mary's Funeral and Joe's. Since then their children had much grown and Frank was sure he probably wouldn't even recognize any of them. But he felt obligated to do this and to look into this. They were family.

* * *

It took Danny and Baez almost 4 hours to get to upper New York. The drive was boring but Danny wanted to do this for his Dad and his Mother. He hadn't seen his uncle in years. Last time was Joe's funeral and even then it was just quick condolences and they were back on their way.

"So this is your aunt and uncle?" Baez said from the passenger seat. Danny looked over at her a nodded.

"They moved when the kids were younger. Uncle Clark was around a lot when I was little but he was a lot younger then my mom and well he then married a country girl from upper New York and you know the rest."

"Wife missed the country life, so they moved back out?" Baez said looking at Danny.

"I guess. I mean it hurt my mom a little because he had a daughter and she was this little quiet girl, unlike all her own kids," Danny said with a side eye and a smile, "My mom loved her. Well loved both their kids. But they needed the money and my aunt's family offered them both jobs so they went." Baez looked straight ahead as they pulled into a neighborhood taped off by crime scene tape.

A larger brick house stood with police filling they front. Danny threw the car in park and got out. He walked up to the closets officer and explained who he was. The pointed him in the direction of the lead investigator. Danny and Baez walked over to him, "A Reagan I would guess?" The tall darker man said. He put his hand out and Danny shake it, "I'm detective Redney, Carlos Redney. Heard this is family?"

"Yes aunt and uncle. My father sent me and I understand we are way out of our jurisdiction, but I just need the basics and to be told what is going on." Danny looked at the detective and saw him going back and forth in his mind weather this was a good idea.

"I will take you in but you can't touch anything Reagan! This isn't yours to work. I am doing this as a favor for family." The detective said. He led Baez and Danny under the tape into the house. He started to explain the scene. Danny could see it all. His dead uncle covered in his own blood dead in a recliner. Slowly moving into the kitchen he saw his aunt dead in the middle of the dinning room and kitchen area blood pool around her. Danny looked away and then noticed the bloody footprints coming from up and down the stairs.

"What are those?" Danny said pointing to the stairs.

"We believe the suspects." Danny looked up at the detective.

"You have a suspect?" "Yes. Their 26 year old son, Boyd Connor." Danny stood there with his arms crossed. He shook his head while Baez stepped forward.

"What leads you to believe that their son did this?" Baez said noticing Danny not saying anything. She starts to realize he might have already suspected this.

"He has a wrap sheet a mile long and has been in trouble with drugs-" But Danny cut him off.

"Money troubles, drug troubles, anger troubles. The kid was not the greatest. He had a lot of issues." Danny said. He stood their turning in a circle until it was like a truck hit him.

"Where is Emma?" Danny said stepping towards the detective. He looked up towards Danny shaking his head.

"No clue." Redney said. "Tons of blood in her room and on her sheets but these blood droplets leads us to believe she was taken from this home."

"Kidnapped" Baez said as Danny looked closely at the drops of blood leading out the front door.

"No." The detective simply said. Danny turned back to him.

"So you think Emma walked out of here?" Danny said.

"No." The detective said folding his arms. "She is dead by now. If you could see the amount of blood in her room there is no way that girl is alive."

Danny shook his head thinking of this. It didn't make sense. None of this made sense. Yes Boyd was not the cleanest kid, but murder. Especially killing his sister just didn't seem like something he would do.

"Show me the room." Danny said. The detective shakes his head. Danny got closer to Redney while Baez stepped in. She could tell he was slowly losing it. "Show me Emma's room, now!" Danny said. Baez looked at Danny then back to Redney. Redney looked at Danny, "Fine but you touch nothing. Her room has the most destruction."

They slowly made their way up the stairs. Crime scene investigators going through everything as they went through the door on the left Baez stopped and cringed when she saw the room.

The bed was stripped of its covers and fell on the left side of the bed. Books were throwing from what looks like the bed stand towards the door. The blinds on the window above the bed were all torn apart. All Danny could think was, 'she fought back.' Danny walked over to the other side of the bed. He bent down towards the floor. He reached out but Redney shouted, "Don't Reagan." Danny turned his head. When Baez walked over all she saw was red. The lavender patterned comforter was looking more like a rose pattern with all that blood. Danny just stared at the side of the room for a long period and finally stood up. He slowly walked over to the other side of the room seeing the pictures on the wall. Several of them were Emma alone at some different places they had traveled to and her and her mom, dad, their old dog, a couple of high school friends, laughing pictures, a couple of pictures from high school graduation and just a few from when she was little little. Then on a corkboard above her desk had concert tickets pinned on, the Reagan Family Christmas card from a few years back, Joe's obituary, but one thing stopped Danny. It was a giant picture of Boyd and Emma, smack in the center of the board. Boyd holding Emma bridal style at her high school graduation. Emma was laughing while Boyd was crinkling his nose looking at Emma. Boyd looked different from the last time he had seen him. Skinner. Longer hair. Taller. Danny barely recognized him. Baez came over to him to get him going and Danny turned to Baez and whispered, "We are catching this son of a bitch." And walked out of Emma's room straight to the car.

* * *

That night Frank decided the best thing to do was fill his family in the best he could. He called for them all to meet at his house after dinner to discuss what the police were saying. When he explained all he knew about the case, his three children sat quietly. Danny had told Frank about the scene. It was mostly clean, except for Emma's room and the blood coming down the stairs and back up and back down again. It seemed easy for everyone to put it on Boyd. Even Frank thought so. A security camera across the street caught the truck parked on the curb, like it always was the neighbor said. It caught Boyd carrying his sister out to the truck then running back in coming out with a blanket, then pealing out and speeding away.

"Dad why would he take Emma with him?' Jamie said speaking up from the silence. Danny and Erin looked over at their father, but it was Henry that spoke up.

"He always loved that girl." Henry said. They all looked at him and Jamie lowered his eyebrows.

"Then why hurt her in the first place?"

"She could run and tell." Erin said.

"Or Boyd was high out of his mind and then came to and realized he killed his family." Danny said sipping his drink. "I mean I saw the house, barely any photos of him anywhere. Maybe he was tired of being the lowlife, blaksheep of the family." Danny said causing Linda to smack him in the shoulder. Danny looked and Linda and mouthed 'what?'

"Emma was the prize child," Erin said looking at Linda. Jamie turned his head looking at Erin.

"I don't remember that. I mean last time I saw her was for two hours at Joe's funeral but I mean I wouldn't think she was the golden child." Frank looked at Jamie and nodded.

"Boyd might have been Clark and Theresa's first born but their relationship was always strained. He and your uncle never got along especially as Boyd got older. Boyd got into the bad crowd in middle school and never really got out." Frank said looking at the four faces at the table. "Emma, well she was the baby girl. She was quiet, shy and sweet. She tried her hardest to take the pressure off of Boyd by being the golden child." Danny looked at Frank.

"You're saying she tried to protect her brother?" Danny said putting his glass down. Frank nodded and Danny leaned back in his chair, "And that bastard goes and tries to kill her and now has her out there somewhere let her bleed to death if she isn't dead already." Danny said in an angry tone.

"Well all we can hope is he decides not to hurt her more and take her to the hospital. I have alerts out for Emma, Boyd and the truck. All we can do is sit here and wait to hear anything. None of us can do anything. Got it?" Frank said looking at his family.

His kids nodded and Henry just gave him a small smile. But Danny had a different idea.

As Jamie headed towards his car Danny was walking out with Linda, "Yo kid, wait up." Jamie turned to see Danny jogging over.

"What's up?" Jamie said and saw Danny pulling out his phone. He was scrolling through and looked at Jamie.

"I put an alert out for any hits off of both Boyd and Emma's cell phones." He said showing Jamie on his phone. Jamie started shaking his head.

"Dude you heard Dad! We can't do anything." Jamie said opening his car door.

"You didn't see that place Jamie." Jamie stopped getting into his car and looked at Danny. "That place was clean. I mean you would have never knowing something had happened because the blood was only near the bodies nowhere else. Then on the stairs were blood droplets and shoe prints. That wasn't planned. Something was off about it. Then we went to Emma's room and it was a disaster. And she tried to hide, I could tell by the way her sheets were. Jamie," Danny said stepping closer to him, "Boyd tried to kill that girl, his sister, who worked her whole life according to Dad to protect him. And he gets high out of his mind and goes and kills his parents and his sister?"

"She might not be dead Danny." Jamie said looking in his brother's eyes. Jamie saw it though. Danny saw the house. He knew how much blood Emma must have lost. Danny was taking it personal and I guess Jamie should too. It was his family, even if they hadn't been around. "If you get any hits you call me." Jamie said and got into his car and pulled away.

* * *

Boyd had only made one stop on his way down to the city. He needed to help Emma; he needed to stop the bleeding. He knew how to take a bullet out from previous situations, unfortunately. He worked quickly and kept all materials inside the truck. He wrapped Emma's wrists as well. He had a plan now. He knew what he had to do.

As Boyd pulled down an alley he got out and went inside an abandoned place, well at least he was hoping. He went up and down the warehouse and saw no sign of anyone being there. He ran back out to the truck and worked quickly. He grabbed Emma and walked her inside. She was still alive, barely. He put her down and placed the blanket near her. He unwrapped her wrists one last time. He was going to leave her here wounded and all.

He looked at his sister shaking his head. "None of this was suppose to happen."

Boyd said. He was still covered in her blood, and their mom and dad's. He starts to pace around thinking maybe this was mistake. Maybe he should have left her. Boyd continued to pace around until he heard a bang come from outside. He quickly ran over to Emma and placed the blanket over her. Then he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it near Emma.

He got down close to her head and whispered, "I'll be back for you." And with that Boyd ran out leaving Emma lying on the cold floor of a warehouse.

* * *

Danny and Baez were at their desks working on paperwork when Baez looked up at Danny. "I know what you did." She said looking at him. Danny raised an eyebrow to Baez.

"Okay so I got coffee without you. I think you will live." Baez shook her head. She got up and grabbed his arm dragging him into a room. "Ow! Wow didn't realize you would take so much offense to coffee without you." Baez looked at Danny folding her arms.

"Stay out of this Reagan." He looked up at her. "I know you are tracking their cells. I saw you put the order in after lunch yesterday. You know you can't do anything. This is out of your hands!" Danny looked at Baez. He threw his arms up.

"You think I can just sit here while that girl is out there bleeding somewhere while her crazy brother is driving around. She is family!"

"So is he!" Baez shouts back. "Now let the detectives in charge find them. Danny you can't get involved and you know it! Stopping trying to play hero for once." Baez looked at him and walked out of the room. Just as Baez walked out Danny's phone started to ring.

"Detective Reagan here." He answered while putting a hand on his hip.

"Reagan its Redney. We have an update." Danny gave him the go ahead to give the info out. "I am only telling you because this is a family thing, but this needs to be kept on the down low. So the neighbor across the street, she said for the past year your uncle and aunt were fighting a lot and had several break-ins though none were reported. Also lots of yelling came from the house especially of lately. At least 5 days a week. The neighbor also stated that Clark was not working that often and was always home more and Boyd had started to stop by when Emma and Theresa weren't home. This neighbor also stated Emma had possibly dropped out of college because she was seen working at the local preschool during the daytime when she normally was supposed to be in school. There is more Danny. This neighbor stated she had seen Boyd climbing the fence and entering through the side door. Boyd only ever came around when Clark was home alone."

Danny was writing all these details down, but stopped when he heard the last sentence. Clark was sneaking Boyd around while the girls were out.

"That isn't all Reagan." Danny stopped writing and stood up. Redney continued, "Your aunt and uncle's finaces had slowly started to diminish. The last month both savings accounts were emptied. They had taken a second out on the house." Danny could hear the pause in Redney's voice.

"What is it Redney?" Danny stated.

"All this was done by Clark Connor, Reagan. He was taking the money and doing something with it."

Danny was confused on what was happening. This just got a whole lot messier. Danny thanked the detective and hung up. He started to dial Jamie's number when Jamie called in to him.

"Your ears burning kid?' Danny said to Jamie with a chuckle. Jamie wasn't laughing on the opposite end. "What is it kid?"

"Danny I got a hit on one of those cell numbers. Emma's to be exact. It's pinging at a warehouse." Danny looked shocked as he stepped out of the room towards his desk. He went on his computer and pulled up the same thing Jamie was looking at.

"It is in New York City? Jamie what are they –he doing?" Danny asked puzzled. He then realized they needed to move quickly hoping to catch Boyd. "Okay you and Eddie head there now and I will grab Baez. Do not go in without me kid!" Danny shouted into the phone.

"Danny we can't do this. Call the detective. Let them handle it!" Jamie said. Danny shook his head.

"The detective is almost 4 hours away Jamie, and if we want any chance at saving Emma we need to go now. She is family Jamie." Danny waited a second and heard Jamie sigh on the other end. "I'll see you in 10." With that Danny hung up and grabbed Baez and they headed out.

* * *

Jamie and Eddie's squad car was parked on the corner near the warehouse. Eddie looked around and was confused on why Jamie decided to park it here.

"I am sorry but Reagan what are we doing here exactly?" Eddie said with a chuckle. She looked at him and he concentrated on the building in front of their parked car.

"Eddie I can't really tell you what-" But Eddie cut him off.

"Does it have to do with your family in upper state?" Eddie said looking at Jamie. He looked at her confused. "Whoa Reagan don't worry I ain't snooping! Whispers were going around the locker room this morning." Jamie just shook his head and bit his lower lip in anger.

"Danny tracked the cell phones and my cousins pinged here. The girl, her name is Emma. I told Danny I would help though we shouldn't really be involved." Eddie shrugged her shoulders as Danny tapped on their passenger side window. Eddie and Jamie jumped out of their car and looked at the oldest Reagan.

"I looked up the building. Empty for years. Every once in awhile druggies and homeless are picked up here. Other then that no tie to Boyd besides drugs I guess." Jamie said pointing at the building while talking. He looked at Danny and he looked at Baez and she shrugged.

"Okay we go in together and check the building. We are looking for a cell phone or Emma." Danny said.

"What does she even look like?" Eddie said looking at both Jamie and Danny. Danny pulled out a picture. The picture from the corkboard of Emma and Boyd from her graduation.

"You took that from the crime scene?" Baez said leaning towards Danny.

"No the point. This is about 4 years old but I believe from all the other pictures I saw she looks the same. Last school year her records stated she was around 5'6", 160 pounds, blue eyes, brown hair." Danny looked up and saw Jamie shaking his head.

"You were supposed to stay out of this Danny." Jamie said crossing his arms. Danny shot him a look and continued, "She will have wounds on her body and she has lost a lot of blood. More less just find the cell, we will go from there." With that they all pulled their weapons and approached the warehouse. They weren't sure what to expect but they entered anyway. Baez and Danny took the upstairs while Jamie and Eddie took the first floor. Jamie headed right into the warehouse with Eddie going left. Slowly they cleared the building. Eddie made one last turn into a smaller room in the building. She entered and looked around until she saw a small area covered in old tarps. Then a small buzz came from about 10 feet to her left and she saw a cell phone right near a door. She slowly kicked it over seeing the pink flowered case; it belonged to a girl. She slowly and quietly radioed to Jamie, "I've got the phone." She was standing over it when she looked around the room and back at the pile of tarps.

"Janko don't move I'm on my way." Jamie radioed and Eddie could hear Jamie yelling for Danny. Eddie slowly made her way to the tarps with her gun pointed right at them. As she got closer, her eyes widen. Just two fingers peeked from the side; pink nail polish on the fingers, clearly chipped. Eddie whispered 'Emma' but got no response. Eddie was no closer then 5 feet when she saw a white blanket covering where the fingers were coming from. She crouched down and pulled back the blanket. There was a girl. Eddie lowered her gun and reached for the girl's neck to check for a pulse and when she reached the girl she had to move her hair out of the girls face and she saw the face. Just then Jamie and Danny along with Baez ran in. Danny ran over to where Eddie was, "She has a pulse but it's weak." Eddie said shocking Jamie and Danny. "Is this your cousin?" Eddie said. Danny nodded and checked her wounds, "Call a bus NOW!" Danny yelled. Baez turned her head and called it in. The girl was pale and her cuts were deep on her wrists. Danny yelled at someone to grab the blanket and rip it into pieces for the wounds.

"Danny her wound on her shoulder is wrapped and looks clean." Jamie said. Danny looked up at him confused. "Byod cleaned her up to dump her to die?" Danny was just as confused as Jamie was. They started to move her around slowly checking wounds while Eddie held her head. Baez came back in and crouched down besides Eddie.

"How can she still be alive?" Baez said looking at both Reagan boys. Jamie was holding her wrist and Danny was checking wounds when they both slowly looked up at Baez just as confused as she was, how was Emma still alive?

* * *

It had been about three days since Emma was brought into the hospital. Linda took her chart and asked to be put on her case. She tried to fill the family in the best she could but it was all still a mystery of how she survived and would be until Emma woke up. Linda had explained to the Reagan's that Emma went through a traumatic experience and in some cases that person's brain shuts down to protect them from what happened. Linda also told Frank more specifically what Emma's wounds were. Like her parents Emma was shot, but her wounds were sloppier then what Clark and Theresa experiences; she suffered. One bullet wound was to the shoulder, another to the thigh and one on her stomach but did not hit any major organs. Then the suspect went for her wrist to official kill her because she was not dying. Frank just looked at her chart and back to Linda. It has been a long three days of endless searching the warehouse and looking for Boyd but nothing. All they could do was pray for Emma to wake so that some sort of witness or idea of what happened in that house. But for now they wait.

As Linda went into check on Emma at the beginning of her shift she was shocked to find Jamie asleep in the chair. As she walked past him he jumped up and realized it was Linda.

"Morning Jamie." Linda said with a smile as she checked on the bags hooked up to Emma through IVs. Jamie rubbed his eyes and sat up in the chair properly. "What are you doing here Jamie?" Linda asked as she saw his work uniform on the ground and his laptop plugged into the wall. He spent his whole night her Linda realized and looked at Jamie with her eyebrows raised.

"Well she is going to be scared when she wakes up. She won't remember what happened and will want someone familiar." Linda smiled at Jamie and moved to the other side of the bed. Just then Danny walks in.

"Kid you need to shower, it stinks in here." Danny says smacking Jamie with the folder he had in his hands.

"Hey! I didn't have time to go home last night to grab anything," Jamie said as he stood up. Danny laughed and handed the folder to Jamie and moved to Linda and kissed her.

"What's in the folder Danny?" Linda asked looking Danny in the eyes. She knew if he didn't look at her when answering he was lying. Danny could tell Linda was on to him so he went for the truth.

"Some info on her family," He said pointing at Emma. Linda shook her head.

"You know you aren't suppose to be involved. Let it go Danny. Please before you go too far." Linda said moving closer to Jamie. "And stop getting your brother involved too."

"I kind of volunteered" Jamie said looking and Linda. She rolled her eyes and before she left she gave the boys an update.

"Her vitals are stronger. That is a good sign." And with that Linda walked out. The boys went over the folder, which stated what the nosy neighbor already told Detective Redney, the family was a mess. Money issues that had been pending for years, Boyd arrest log longer then how old he was, Emma had dropped out of college, the family was about a month away from losing their house and Theresa and Clark had a couple domestic disturbances on their record over the last year. The Connor's were falling apart and the Reagan's had no clue. Jamie read over this and looked at Danny, "This is bad." All Danny could do was nod. They sat there for a while thinking out what could have drawn this family to it's doom. All of sudden they were startled by a loud beep coming from the machine connected to Emma. She had IVs in almost every vein, a breathing instrument in her nose and bandages covering her wounds. Danny yelled for a nurse while Jamie backed away. Linda runs in with a few others and they start looking over Emma.

"We have major brain activity." The doctor said to the nurses and Linda looks at both the Reagan boys. "Get them out of here." Linda walked over and escorted the boys out.

"I will keep you posted." Linda said before walking back in. Danny and Jamie sat in the hallway for about 30 minutes with no news or anything about what was happening in the room. People moved in and out but never Linda, so the boys were left in the dark.

That was until they heard a voice groggy, panicked and upset, "Where am I? I want my Mom. Stop touching me. HELP!" Danny jumped up and saw what he was hoping; Emma was awake but terrified. Danny looked at Linda and back at Emma. She had her knees pulled up to her chin and was crying. The poor girl may be 22, but she looked like a lost, abandoned child. Danny walked closer to her with his hands up and turned to see Jamie right over his shoulder.

As Danny got closer he saw Emma's face lower and her breathing slowed.

"Do you know who we are?" Danny said pointing at himself and Jamie. Emma looked down and back up at them. She shook her head and tried to hold back the tears.

"Where are my parents?" Emma stated to Danny. He rubbed his forehead and looked at Jamie.

"Emma, do you know who we are?" Jamie repeated a little softer. She looked around at the doctors and said nothing. "Listen we can help you, but you need to just answer some questions first." Jamie said again getting closer to Danny's side.

"You're Danny and Jamie Reagan. My cousins. My Dad's side is related to your mom's side. You have two more siblings; Erin and Joe." Emma said softly looking at both of them. Her lower lip trembling as she tried to speak again. Linda looked at the poor girl and knew something the others couldn't figure out, until Emma spoke up again.

"They are dead, aren't they? " Emma said looking right at Danny. He looked up at the ceiling as Emma started to cry. " He did it. He always said how much he hated them. He always said he would kill them. He finally owned up to his words." Danny looked back down at the girl still with her knees tucked up. She was biting her lip, something she use to do when she was little.

"Who did what sweetheart?" Linda said leaning closer to Emma.

All of sudden Emma straightened up and got an angry look on her face. She looked over at Linda and stated what everyone had already suspected,

"Boyd killed my mom and dad, and he tried to kill me."

Danny looked at Jamie and back at Emma. The doctor cleared them out and they finally knew what they needed to know; Boyd was behind this and they needed to find him before he learns that Emma is alive and comes back to finish what he couldn't do before.

* * *

 _Hello guys! I hope you enjoy my new story! I have recently fallen in love with Blue Bloods and thought of these characters when watching the show! I think this story will be really fun and we still haven't meet another key person for this story, so I hope you stick around to meet him ;) Please feel free to review or favorite and I would love to hear what you have to say! Thank You!_


	2. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 2 – The Truth Hurts**

It had been the longest hour for Emma since that night. Needles, questions, more needles, more questions and some pain here and there, but nothing like those questions people were asking; "Are you okay? "What do you remember?" "What is you pain level?" "Have you heard from your brother?" "Are you thirsty?"

It was an endless line of people in and out of the room, but no faces she knew. She sat quietly in her bed just staring straight ahead.

She was alone in this world now. Her mom was gone and so was her dad. She didn't even consider Boyd in that moment because he was dead to her for a long time. Tears started to form in her eyes but she pushed them away. She needed to stay strong, but everything hurt.

They told her she was shot three times; BAM! BAM! BAM!

She could hear each pop when the doctor mentioned it. Next the told her about her wrists and the blood transfusions that were trying to bring her back to the correct level for her body. She remembers the slicing. Her eyes slam shut just like when it started in her room.

The doctor leaves and comes almost every 5 minutes, well 4 minutes and 35 seconds to be exact. She was watching the clock.

She hated this. She wanted to yank all the cords out and run, but she could see the cop behind the current standing guard. She wouldn't get far.

Instead she sinks back into the bed and waits another 3 minutes until the doctor comes back in to maybe stick her some more, maybe question her or maybe just stare at her wondering why she is alive. It is the same question going through Emma's head too.

* * *

Frank made it to the hospital about a half an hour after the word Emma was awake. He met Danny and Jamie outside her room as people passed through every so often.

"Is she saying anything?" Frank asked his boys.

Danny fills in his father on what she mentioned when she woke up. Frank nodded and told Danny to phone the Detective and tell him what they learned and to inform him about Emma being awake.

Frank stood outside with Jamie for a little until Erin showed up. Frank then waved down Linda to see if there were any updates.

"All I know is they have to run one more test and then the detectives will go in and question her." Linda said holding charts. Frank nodded and she went off. Danny walks back in pointing behind him. The Reagan clan turns around to see two tall men walking in.

"These goons are going to ask her questions? We should be in there!" Danny said and Frank put his hand up.

"No son you shouldn't be involved at all. I will go in with them since I can. You three need to get back to your jobs and I will call you if anything changes."

"We will be back with dinner." Erin said kissing her father's cheek and walked away with Danny and Jamie.

Frank waited until the okay and he informed the detectives that he would accompany them.

Frank did not plan to say much but just stay back and listen. He wanted to know for himself what happened that night, or what was happening prior. Now it was up to everyone to gain Emma's trust and figure out what secrets that family were hiding.

* * *

"Now Emma this is a taping device. We are going to record just our conversation for later one, okay"

"Yes" Emma mumbled. The two detectives set the recorder on the table next to Emma. Both detectives were in chairs on either side of her. Frank stood up against the wall in the back. Emma just played with her fingers while the detectives started the session.

"Okay so today is March 6th. I am Detective Reynolds with my partner Detective Evans here to question Emma Connor about the incident on March 3rd."

The other detective was writing things down not saying a word. Emma looked at him trying to figure out what he was writing.

She then looked back at Detective Reynolds. "Emma please state your full name for the record."

Emma sat up a little, "Emmalee Marie Connor. But I go by Emma." The detective nodded and continued on, "Please state how old you are for the record." Emma looked at Frank and back at Detective Reynolds, "I am 22 years old. My birth date is January 5th."

The detectives both nodded. She could tell this was the easiest part and it was only going to get harder for her.

"Please state the family members you lived with at your home."

"My mother; Theresa Josephine Connor, and my father; Clark Anthony Connor." Emma then looks up at both detectives.

"Anyone else that lived in your house, Ms. Connor?" Emma looked right into the eyes of Detective Reynolds, "No."

Frank titled his head a little and Emma saw it. She then glanced at all three men in the room and back down at her fingers.

"Alright well Ms. Connor who else is in your family?"

"I have an older brother. Andrea Boyd Connor. He goes by Boyd because he hated his first name. Add that to the list of reasons to kill our parents." Emma said quietly shaking her head.

The detective looked at her and continued, "Now this is going to be hard, but I need you to give us in detail what happened on March 3rd, from the beginning."

Emma looked up at the three men in the room. She looked straight ahead at Frank and saw his small nod. Her breathing became heavier. She lowered her eyes and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

A pained look came over Emma's face. Frank looked at her in confusion, but knew, she was struggling. Trying to remember a horrific event wasn't easy.

"Emma you don't have to be scared." Frank said slowly looking at her. She didn't bother to look up she just nodded.

"That was my problem, I was never afraid." Emma said looking up to Frank. She blinked twice and looked at the detectives, "I trusted every single one of them and each one had their lies." Emma said emotionless looking at the men in the room.

"You want to know what happened that day?" Emma said causing Detective Reynolds whispered a yes and Emma cocked her head to the side,

"For months I thought our little family was perfect. Boyd was leaving us alone, Dad was working and Mom was happy. It was all a lie detectives. Boyd was sneaking into our house while I was gone, Dad didn't have a job anymore and mom and him fought almost every hour of every day. Unless I was around."

"The night, what happened was I was in my room and heard Mom yelling at my Dad over Boyd. To me this was nothing new. That was until I heard her mention him coming around."

Frank was listening closely to what Emma was saying. It was matching what Danny had filled him in about from the report Redeney sent Danny.

"My life was a mess. But why tell the whole family. I was in the dark about everything." Emma said with an angry face.

"So that day, I got up and ignored my parents like I was 13 again. I went to work and came home after 5:30. That is when I saw Boyd about to climb out my window." Emma looked at the Detectives who seemed to be confused.

Emma realized she wasn't being clear enough. She explained, "Boyd, when we were talking, would use my window to sneak in through."

Emma went on to explain how he would climb the back porch and use the drainpipe to get in to her window.

"He use to come in and get stuff from me that I had kept of his." Emma said looking to the side.

Frank knew she was not just meaning clothes and books. She use to help her brother out with money, maybe drugs. She stored it in her room because she loved him. Frank thought any of his kids would protect each other that way too.

"But we had a falling out after one night, back in January when he came into my room high out of his mind and trashed it looking for his drugs. I flushed them the night before because he never came by for my birthday. Hell he hadn't even seen me in about 3 weeks." Emma was talking as tears started to fill her eyes.

"He got so mad. He was throwing things. He took my books from my nightstand and chucked them."

The detectives looked at each other and Reynolds raised his eyebrows. Frank knew what they noticed. It was the same thing that happened the night of the murders.

"He threw me up against my closet and-"

"Your brother physically hurt you before?" Detective Reynolds said looking at Emma.

"I didn't say he hurt me I said-" Again Emma was cut off.

"But he laid his hands on you. He got physical?"

Emma looked at Detective Reynolds and stared at him. She was getting angry not upset.

"You know at one point I would have said it wasn't him. He was high or out of his mind, but my parents are dead Detective." Emma said with just a single tear falling down her cheek.

"He did throw me around a couple of times. He and my Dad got physical a lot. He never touched my Mom, but she refused to see him. He was hurting everyone. It may not have been physical all the time, but it hurt and now it just burns."

Tears were now streaming down Emma's cheeks. She was telling the truth and it was hurting her. She was betraying her only brother.

At one time those two were inseparable. Even after his bad crowd days and the times when he was arrested, Emma and Boyd were best friends. Boyd was always looking out for Emma the best he could, except it was always Emma covering for him and trying to lessen the damage he would create.

The detectives decided to take a break to let Emma have some time. All three men step outside and Frank decided to make a decision.

"Garret I need you to find me an officer who can be with Emma?" Frank said looking up at Garrett.

"You mean here, sir?" Garret said a little confused.

"No I mean for when she gets out and while we work to find Boyd. She is not safe alone." Frank said stepping away from Garrett.

* * *

After a small break it was back to interrogation. Emma sat on the horrible hospital bed. She didn't want to relive that night, but she knew if she told them what happened maybe it could make her feel better.

As Emma was about to begin she would only look at Frank. It made her comfortable to have that person she knew, maybe even someone who would understand.

"It was like any night. I came home form work around 5:30 and ate dinner by myself because my parents didn't have anything ready and to be honest, I knew they were fighting so I just fended for myself."

Emma paused and took a deep breath. It was all going to come out now and she couldn't go back. But there was nothing for her to go back to anything.

"After eating it was around 6:30ish and my mom came into the kitchen. We talked a little."

The detective raised an eyebrow, "Nothing important, just about my day."

"Anyway, I sat with my dad on the couch for awhile but nothing was really happening. I mean I eventually just headed up stairs."

Frank could tell as she started to remember it was hurting her. Tears slowly filled her eyes as Emma spoke about what happened next.

"I didn't even say 'I love you' to them before bed. I always did that." Emma bite her bottom lip just thinking about it. She caught a tear falling from her right eye and took a deep breath.

"I got into bed, sat on the Internet for awhile and then I went to bed. I woke up around 10:30 to some kind of commotion downstairs."

The detectives looked up at Emma and nodded their head for her to continue.

"It was just my parents. I didn't hear anyone else. I just went back to bed."

Frank's phone buzzed in his pocket but her could look at it. He knew what was going to happen next in Emma's story and couldn't take his eyes off the poor girl.

She sits in this bed, machines hooked up. Parents dead less then a week. Her brother the only suspect, and she is strong enough to speak about it without falling apart yet. Frank couldn't understand why she was more angry then sad. That seemed off about Emma, but it also made sense.

"The next time I woke up I don't know what time it was because I didn't check" Emma said swallowing. "I heard a scream and knew it was my mother's. That is why I woke up."

 _-Flashback-_

 _Emma jumped up hearing the scream. She slowly got out of bed and moved closer to her window peeking out. She saw nothing. It was her mother's scream. At least that was what she was thinking._

 _Emma grabbed her phone and started to open her door when she heard her father struggling._

" _Get your hands off me." Emma stopped in her tracks hearing her father. She was at the top of the stairs only seeing movement from the light of the TV. That's when she heard the two pops. BAM! BAM!_

 _Emma jumped and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. She ran back to her room and jumped back in bed._

 _Tears were streaming down her face when she realized she needed to hide. She slide out of her bed closes to the window and went under her bed._

 _She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs but nothing else. Emma was trying her hardest to keep quiet but she couldn't stop her panic breathing and whispered whimpers from escaping._

 _Her door slowly creaked open, and Emma closed her eyes tightly. She laid under the bed for less then a minute before her foot was grabbed and she was dragged from under the bed._

 _As she was dragged Emma grabbed her comforter with her and was screaming. BAM! That was the first shot she heard and instant pain hit her shoulder._

 _Emma was wrestling with her comforter and attacker before the next two shots rang out. BAM! BAM!_

 _Emma gasped and then slowly she stopped moving. Her eyes were fluttering when her hand rose from her abdomen and she saw red._

 _Pain was throbbing through Emma and tears were fogging up her eyes._

 _Emma though it was over until she felt someone grab her wrists and then a strange feeling started to happen from her wrists. Emma was to far out of it to understand what was happening. She felt her body crammed in-between the wall and her bed. Her comforter was wrapped around her entangling her more._

 _She could slightly hear footsteps walk away and then her world went dark._

 _Next thing Emma felt was someone grabbing her head. She gasped for air and opened her eyes._

 _Boyd._

" _Oh god. Em I promise this was a mistake."_

 _He was mumbling. He was grabbing her in the places that were hurting the most. He placed her back down on the comforter._

 _Emma's world went back but load thumps came. Her eyes shot open and she saw her books being thrown. Boyd was throwing things. She slowly tried to yell but her mouth wouldn't her._

 _She was tired. Her eyes were heavy and she could feel the pain taking over. She tried to scream again but nothing. Suddenly the thumps ended. Boyd came back into her vision._

 _She could smell his awful clothes. She was gasping for air again. Boyd cradled her on his lap._

" _Shit Emma. God what did I do?"_

 _Emma slowly went back into darkness and couldn't wake back up. Her eyes were too heavy._

Emma sat there after telling them what she remembered. A small frown lay on her face with one tear falling down.

Detective Reynolds looked at Emma and then to Frank, "Emma are you sure it was Boyd?"

Emma cocked her head sideways and shook her head, "You don't believe me?"

Detective Reynolds immediately leaned closer to her, "No! You just need to understand that what you are saying is that Boyd was there, in the house and said to you, 'God what did I do?' is that Correct?"

Emma nodded and looked Detective Reynolds in the eyes and leaned in closer, "I know it was Boyd. I know what he said."

Frank finally stepped into the conversation to say something for the first time, "How do you know for sure it was Boyd without just the thought of his voice and possibly sighting?"

Emma looked at Frank and sighed, "He smelt like Boyd. It was a mixture of weed, our laundry detergent and cologne, and a little bit of not showering. His room smells like it, still. It was what Boyd has smelt like that since I was 10.I know it was him."

Frank nodded and stood back. He looked at Reynolds who was looking at Frank. It was all true. Emma was telling the truth and it killed Frank to think this all happened to her. But he was worried that Boyd may realize Emma was okay and want to come back to finish her off or keep her from telling them what happened.

* * *

Parked on the side of the street was a patrol car. Inside sat two police officers. One was in depth patrolling the street. The other sat slumped down going through his phone.

"Dude that guy looked like one of those burglary suspects!" Says the officer in the passenger seat.

The other officer doesn't even look up. He ignores what is being said and continues on his phone.

"Come on man. Aren't you going to even try with me?" Nathan McKeen leaned closer to his partner. He shakes his head and just goes back to looking out the window.

The officer flipped through his pictures. All of different girls. All from different bars and parties.

Nathan sat in silence some more just hating his partner. They had been partners now for almost two years. Both came out of the academy together and ended back together as partners after a year as rookies with different officers.

Nathan was getting tired of his partners neglect at his job. Most times he would show up hungover, maybe didn't sleep but for sure didn't' shower from the night before and he never was about going with the rules.

"You need to chill out man." Nathan's partner says flipping through another one of those hook up apps.

Nathan reaches across and grabs his partners phone.

"You need to start working and paying attention. We almost lost our perp yesterday and now we could be letting that burglary suspect walk around the streets."

His partner shook his head and looked over at Nathan.

"We did not almost lose him, he just got to run for a block in cuffs. Not that big of a deal."

"It was because I asked for your help and you were texting Rachel back!"

"You are such a drama queen." His partner says grabbing his phone back, "Also her name was Missy."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Spencer you need to figure out your life man. I am tired of covering for you all the time."

Nathan put on his hat and got out of the car. He started down the street towards the guy he suspected as the burglary suspect.

"Shit!" Spencer says getting out and running after his partner. "Nathan you can get yourself killed just walking out here by yourself!"

Spencer comes up next to Nathan and punches him in the arm.

"Ever do that again, I will write you up." Spencer says flashing a smile.

As the two walk up to the man they notice he doesn't have the neck tattoo that this poster displayed. They decide to cross the street to patrol the other side and then head back to the car.

"So, was Missy a little more then just a night?" Nathan asks his friend and partner.

Spencer scoffs and smiles, "Nah she was good for one thing and that was it."

Nathan rolls his eyes and chuckles a little.

"Hey you can't blame me Nate for not wanting what you have." Spencer says throwing his hands up and smiling. "I mean Claire is nice and all but come on! We are in New York. Imagine all the girls we haven't met yet." Spencer says looking at his partner.

For as long as Nathan as known Spencer, all he has been was playboy. He doesn't talk much about his personal life and spends most nights at bars or clubs. Nathan would never tell him but he drinks too much and should probably cut smoking out.

Spencer never talks about where he came from except that his dream was firefighting and that was never going to happen after 9/11.

He had a sister named Hannah. She was a few years older. Had a husband and baby. That was all Nathan knew. Every once in awhile she could call while on patrol. If Spencer answered it would be quick and short.

Spencer was like those jocks in high school that all the other boys hated. He could sweet talk a girl into anything. He liked the idea of having more then one girl around. He never had a stable girlfriend in the years Nathan has known him.

Spencer was also a hot head. He never liked being told what to do or being told he was wrong. He butted heads with a lot of people and had a slight anger issue, which Nathan thinks has to do with this drinking.

Another thing about Spencer was his ability to work. Though most days he didn't do much in patrol, you give him something like detective work, he shined. He could out run anything, though he smoked like a chimney. That confused Nathan. Spencer would be early to every shift but the minute they hit the car his attitude changed. Even when he was still drunk from the night before he was earl and ready to work. Nathan could never figure out Spencer when it came to his job.

* * *

The two walked on until the end of the street. All seemed good so they crossed back over to where their car was. Then a black SUV pulled up behind their squad car as they walked up to it.

"Who are these shmucks?" Spencer says looking at Nathan.

"I think the Commissioners office." Nathan said quietly. Spencer's eyed lowered wondering why they would be looking for them.

"Man I told you to not let that guy run yesterday." Spencer says jokingly and taps Nathan on the shoulder.

"Ha ha ha" Nathan says walking to the SUV.

As the two approached the SUV the back door swung open and out came Garrett.

"Hello Officers McKeen and Hine." Both men nodded their heads in response.

"How can we help you sir?" Nathan says while Spencer just looks Garrett up and down.

"Well I am here on orders from Commissioner Reagan." Both men looked at each other and then back to Garrett.

"Listen Sir about yesterday we did not mean-" Nathan starts to say but is given a funny look by Garrett.

"Good going!" Spencer whispers into Nathan's ear and gives him a small thumb up.

"I am not sure what you are talking about Officer McKenn but I am actually here for Officer Hine."

Spencer looks at Garrett in confusion.

"You need me?" Spencer says pointing at him with one eyebrow cocked.

"Not me. The Commissioner needs you for a special assignment."

Spencer's eyes widen. He looks over at Nathan and then back to Garrett. Spencer had no idea why he would get a special assignment unless that assignment was to lose his position since he never really does anything while on patrol.

Spencer stepped forward with Garrett and looked back at Nathan.

Nathan threw his hands up and watched as Spencer climbed into the SUV.

'Well he is fucked.' Nathan thought.

* * *

Spencer was sent back to get changed into his street clothes, and then driven to the Commissioners office. As he sat outside the office not much ran through his mind.

He could not even imagine what assignment he could be getting, but he was praying that it was not to be partnered with one of the Reagan's.

He has heard stories of their privilege in the department and he did not want to get in with some good-to-shoes. He also had heard that Frank could be so one sided when it came to some people, especially his own kids.

As he sits in the chair with his backpack below his feet, all he wants to do is pull his phone out and mess around some more.

He looks around seeing all these people rushing back and forth all for the commissioner.

'Must be nice to have everyone do everything for you' Spencer thought.

Just then he sees a taller blonde walking towards him with a clipboard. He straightens up a little and puts on a smile.

Abigail approaches Spencer and gives him a look down.

"The Commissioner will see you now." She says and guides him to the door.

Spencer gets up grabbing his backpack and follows the girl who shot him down without even saying anything.

'Damn I am having an off day.' He thinks to himself.

As the door opens Spencer is told to enter by Abigail. He slowly enters to see a large room with medals and honors on one side and two large windows with a large desk on the other side.

His eyes widen at the site. What a place to be. Safe in an office where no one could shot at you or even say anything bad about you. Must be nice.

"Officer Spencer Hine, sir." Abigail says as she turns towards Spencer.

He sees the man behind the desk stand. He is larger then on TV or those posters in the locker room.

"Please Officer Hine have a seat." Frank says to the boy. Spencer nods and grabs a seat. He is looking around. This place was nice. It would be nice to be that important one day.

"I am sorry to pull you off the streets today.' Frank starts as he sits back down at his desk opposite of Spencer.

"It's okay sir. Nothing too exciting happening."

"Well I am hoping to give you a new assignment." Frank looks at Spencer. Spencer moved his lips bit nothing else.

Spencer wasn't sure what this meant. Was he going undercover? Not something he wanted to do but whatever more money, more booze. Or he could be getting a new partner, but would he really need to be called in?

Then a thought came across Spencer's mind; he was caught. All his after hour's fun. The drinking and smoking, occasionally waking up in places he couldn't even place on a map.

Spencer straightened up. Frank titled his head and continued, "Spencer I understand that you don't speak to your family, is that correct?"

Spencer lowers his eyebrows in confusion. This guy has the nerve to investigate his personal life.

"Sir in all honesty I don't need you giving me therapy on my personal life." Spencer says folding his arms across his chest. He was getting pissed. But he needed to hold back, or did he? He didn't need this job. He could find something else.

"Mr. Hine I am not trying to attack you, I am trying to explain something to you. I think is started it off wrong." Frank gets up from his chair and moves around to the other side of the desk.

"My family is everything to me. I am having a family problem right now." Spencer looked confused as Frank explained.

"You need me to do what with your family sir?" Spencer says in confusion.

"Well I need you to look after my niece." Franks says with a small nod.

"You want me to babysit?!" Spencer says in a high voice and in shock. He stood up from his seat causing Frank to stand up straight as well.

"Now Officer Hine this is not babysitting. This is a protective order to make sure this young lady does not end up in a situation she has previously seen."

Frank looks at Spencer as he shakes his head.

"I chose you out of many men who was passed through this office. I chose you because you can be the most undercover officer for her." Spencer looks at him as Frank continues.

"She is 22 years old and any other officer would make it obvious that she is under protection. I want her to be able to live her life and recover."

Spencer shakes his head and grabs his backpack.

"I can't believe this. I am not a babysitter. I am a NYPD officer. I am meant for the streets, not watching some girl curl her hair and watch One Tree Hill reruns on Netflix all day."

Spencer starts to make his way to the door when Frank stopped him in a calm voice, "I think you will take this job. Especially since the complaints on you are longer then my son Danny's and that is bad. I could fire you right here and now. Which I know is what you want, so I won't. Instead I will give you a desk job or this job. So Spencer, I think I know your answer; I will take you to meet my niece tonight. 6 pm Spencer."

Frank smiles and nod. Spencer takes a deep breath and shakes his head with a cocky smile. He just looks at the Commissioner for a few seconds and walks out.

'Fuck' Spencer whispers under his breathe as he passes Garrett and Abigail on his way out of the building.

"Well I guess that went well." Abigail says as she smiles at Garrett.

"Wait till tonight, that should go _really_ well." Garrett says heading back to his desk.

* * *

It was a little after 6 pm and the whole crew was at the hospital. Henry was there all day keeping Emma company after she gave her witness testimony to the detectives. Frank thought maybe Henry could keep her company. Not long after 4 o'clock Erin stopped in and brought some food that was better then the terrible kind she had been eating. Then shortly after that the two Reagan's boy made there way in.

Emma enjoyed the stories and laughs they brought. She actually smiled for the first time since the whole thing.

She liked how Henry filled her in on what had and was happening with all the Reagan's.

Erin was talking about how Nicky was interested in showing Emma around after she is out and feels up to it.

Jamie was telling Emma all about his partner Eddie who drove him crazy. He told her some stories about his day on patrol.

Danny sat in silence for the most part. He did not have that much to say; instead he studied Emma's movements and reactions. She was hurting.

As they all sat around in Emma's room, Frank had entered the Hospital wing. He could see the Reagan's all gathered in her room.

Frank looked around and saw Spencer leaned up against the wall down by the nurse's station. He was walking to a young blonde. He was smiling and playing with her badge.

Frank shook his head and walked towards him.

"Officer Hine. Good to see you."

Spencer rolls his eyes hearing the Commissioner. The blonde stood up straight and excused herself.

"I didn't even get her number. Thanks for that." Spencer says facing Frank.

"Well your nights won't be spent the usual way anymore. You will be on duty, remember?" Frank said with a small cocky smile. "Now let me introduce you to my niece."

The two walk closer to the room. Spencer looks in and see's a girl around his age, probably younger. She had bandages on her shoulder and pale skin. She looked awful.

Frank could see Spencer's face changing from cold to worried.

"She was injured in a home invasion." Frank lied to Spencer. "We believe the suspect may still be interested in finding her. You will be on duty of watching over. Making sure this guy doesn't come near her."

Spencer nodded. He didn't understand why the Reagan's didn't just watch her but he already has a pretty _great_ reputation going with the Commissioner.

"Well alright if you have no comments, let's go in." Frank said opening the door.

As Frank entered Spencer slowly came in behind him. All the Reagan's looked up at the two men.

"Everyone this is Officer Spencer Hine." Frank said. Danny got up from his chair and walked over towards his Dad.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Danny." Spencer shakes his hand. He does that will all the other Reagan's in the room.

Emma sat up a little in her bed. She was confused on what was going on.

"Officer Hine, this is my niece Emma Connor." Spencer nods at Emma as she just looks at him. "Emma Officer Hine will be watching over you until we find Boyd."

Emma's face went from no expression to shock.

"You are giving me a babysitter? I am 22 years old, I can watch over myself. I don't need a babysitter Uncle Frank!" Emma said in shock.

"I said the same thing." Spencer says under his breath causing Danny to shoot him a look.

"It is for your own protection until this all is solved. I believe Officer Hine and you will get along just fine." Frank says looking at Emma. She crosses her arms.

"We will see about that." Emma says giving Spencer a dirty look.

"Well this is going to be fun." Spencer says sarcastically. Emma gave him a short look and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I really like this chapter because we now have our Spencer! I really appreciate the reviews from last chapter especially from jlmayer and missecharlotte! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love feedback on what you think! Enjoy reading and thank you again!_


	3. Why Can't We All Get Along?

**Chapter 3 – Why Can't We All Just Get Along?**

* * *

It had been a week of nothing but bickering. Emma wanting to move around, go out, do things. Spencer wanting to sit around, not move and do nothing. They were complete opposites and it was showing.

Henry noticed the moment after they put Emma up in her room. Spencer stood in the doorway rolling his eyes at every little small "thank you so much" and "I am so grateful" that came out of Emma's mouth.

Danny noticed when he came by after a shift one day and found Emma upstairs and Spencer lying on the couch reading a magazine. He could hear Emma yelling at Spencer for not helping her unpack some stuff. All awhile Spencer was making hand gestures at every yell that came from Emma.

Erin noticed when she dropped Nicky off to hang out with Emma for a while on Wednesday that Spencer wasted no time in trying to flirt with Nicky. Which lead to Emma smacking him in the head with a pillow. Causing Spencer to get mad and storm downstairs.

Jamie noticed when on Friday night he brought by some cupcakes for Emma and Spencer ate two of them before even passing them to Emma in her room. This, of course, caused Emma to smash her only remaining cupcake over Spencer's head. This, of course, leading to Spencer yelling at Emma and storming off, and Emma slamming the door in Spencer's face.

Frank on the other hand saw a lot of this back and forth between the two, but chose to do nothing. Spencer was with Emma and Emma with Spencer. Frank wasn't going to make any changes because they needed to work this out. He had some feeling that this would work out.

* * *

Emma sat on the bed in the room they gave her. It was Erin's old room. Boxes filled the sides and the bed was stiffed. It wasn't her home. It wasn't her bed. It wasn't what she wanted.

Emma just sat in the middle watching the TV across the bed. It was just background nose. She looks towards the doorway and can see Spencer's feet lying across the floor.

Emma shakes her head just thinking of how the past week was torture of been cooped up in the Reagan house while the annoying officer sits there just texting away.

Emma hops off the bed causing Spencer to look into the room.

"Can we please do something?" Emma says standing in the middle of the room.

Spencer looks at her and then back at his phone, "Nah Connor. You are still healing and that guy is out there looking for you."

Emma rolls her eyes and starts to put on her shoes. Spencer looks at her and just turns away.

"Connor you aren't getting past me." Spencer smirks to himself as he is looking at his phone.

A few seconds passed of quietness and Spencer figured he had won his battle with the stubborn girl. Then he heard a muffled cough and he turned to see the room empty.

Spencer panics looking in the empty room. 'Shit' he thinks, until he hears a small, quiet vocie from outside the window.

"Dang it."

Spencer looks out the window and can see Emma trying to make her way down the drainage pipe.

"Jesus Connor! Are you stupid? You are going to tear your stiches! Or you know actually kill yourself this time around." Spencer says leaning out the window.

Emma can see him reaching a hand to her but she keeps trying to wiggle her way down. Spencer notices her shoelace is caught on a nail.

Emma hears a small giggle come from the window and she looks up, "Oh I bet you think this is all just so funny."

"Actually Connor, now that you mention it," Spencer says as he pulls his hand away from her and stands up, "If you want to be that dumb and stubborn I am not going to be the one to stop you."

Emma starts to struggle, as her hands are getting slippery.

"Please Spencer give me a hand!" Emma squeals. Spencer looks down at her and rolls his eyes.

He reaches his hand out and she takes it. As he pulls her in he grabs her backside to help her in more, causing her shoe to fall off hanging from the pipe.

As Spencer placed Emma on the ground he sat on the edge of her bed panting.

Emma looked up at him and gave him a side eye.

Specner saw it and questioned Emma, "What Connor you mad that I saved your butt?"

"No I am mad that you left my shoe hanging there." Emma said getting up and point out the window. "And stop calling me Connor!"

Spencer just scoffed and got up off her bed. As he started to walk away something hit him in his back. He looked down and saw the other converse lying on the ground.

"Did you just throw your shoe at me?" Spencer said.

Emma crossed her arms and nodded. But before Spencer could open his mouth Emma stepped forward.

"Yeah I did. But let me guess what you are going to do about it," Emma says giving a small sarcastic smile, "You are going to maybe get mad, maybe your face will get all red. Oh and if I hit the right button steam may pour from your ears."

Spencer looks at Emma giving her a look.

"Maybe you storm out of here and go smoke or maybe hit the bottle a little."

Emma steps closer to Spencer.

"And maybe, Officer Hine, if I annoy you enough, if I hit all the right buttons, you may storm out of here one day and not come back."

Spencer bit his lip and shook his head. He steps in real close to Emma.

"You think you can get rid of me that easy Connor? You think I am the one who will just walk away?" Emma gives him a small smile. Spencer leans in real close to her lips and then moves to her left ear, "I won't let you win."

Emma catches her breath and Spencer steps back and smiles.

"Game on." Emma says stepping back into her room and slamming the door.

* * *

All leads to find Boyd had seemed to drop after the warehouse. The truck was found about two blocks away, stripped and clean. Danny and the detectives on the case stayed in touch but after the going behind the back by tracking the cellphones, Danny had been given less and less info about the case.

So he went back to work on what he was suppose to be doing; his own investigations.

As he worked in the field on his most recent case with Baez his phone rings.

He looks down to see his brother Jamie ringing in.

"What's up Jamie?" Danny says as he walks away from the scene.

"Are you busy? I should have realized your day may not be as slow as my own." Jamie says on the other end.

"Well you called, I answered, and I can listen." Danny says putting his hand on his hip.

"It's about Spencer and Emma." Danny moves his lips and head nodding on the other side of Jamie's comment. "I think they are going to kill each other."

"I saw a little bit of back and forth but nothing too dramatic." Danny says in response to Jamie.

"No Danny. It was bad the other night. She threw a cupcake on his head!"

Danny laughed and then stopped when he realized it was true.

"Jamie, she's an independent girl who is 22. She doesn't want a babysitter watching her every move." Danny says.

Jamie would normally agree but Boyd was still out there and it bothered them all.

"Why is dad insisting that they are partnered up? He has seen them both get on each other's nerves." Jamie says.

Danny has no clue, nor did it really affect him since everything was crazy already.

Jamie on the other hand was worried too much about Spencer and Emma fighting it out and missing the point of staying safe.

"Jamie we can't do everything. Emma has to deal with Spencer, and Spencer needs to deal with Emma. They will figure it out." Jamie stays quiet.

"Alright Danny. I hope you are right."

Danny agrees and hangs up to go back to work.

All they need to do is their work and just hope Boyd gets caught before they really did go for each other's throats.

* * *

It was only noon. Spencer couldn't take the boredom that ensued in this new job.

Emma couldn't take the idea of her ever move being watched.

Both sat bored out of their minds, both ignoring each other.

Emma sat on the bed fiddling with her now broken shoelace. Her only good pair of shoes left. All her other shoes were back in her house, in her room, in her closet. Everything was there except for what was on her back when they found her.

Spencer sat outside on the floor leaning against the doorframe. He would glance in the room every couple of minutes or so. He was dying for a smoke break but with Henry lurking the halls it wouldn't be easy to sneak away.

The two continued to sit in their own silence.

Finally Emma let out a heavy sigh and flipped her legs over the bed to looks at Spencer.

He didn't even glance up.

Emma wanted to say something, but instead went back to the crossed leg position on the bed.

Spencer heard footsteps coming from the bottom of the stairs and he jumped up.

"Oh sit down son, you aren't fooling me." Henry says as he comes up the stairs. Spencer shakes his head and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you think a nice change of scenery would be good for the both of you?" Henry says passing the door looking into see Emma smiling at him. "I mean I know you are both playing chicken to see who will quit first, but please leave me alone for awhile."

"Sir, I don't think that-" Spencer started to say but was cut off.

"Here," He hands Spencer a hundred dollar bill, "Go get yourself some decent clothes sweetheart. Frank can't expect you to wear all of Erin's old clothes and Jamie's old sweatshirts."

Emma gets up and goes to grab one of those Jamie jackets. She goes straight for Henry afterwards and hugs him.

As Emma heads downstairs Henry looks at Spencer.

"Make sure she buys some new shoes." Spencer nods and as he walks away Henry gives him one last comment, "Maybe this pair she won't bust trying to escape your custody, Officer Hine."

Spencer moves his jaw around and smiles at Henry.

"You better go. She has Mary's family blood which means she has no patients." Spencer just turns and heads down the stairs.

Henry heads to his room and shakes his head, "God keep those two sane and safe out there together."

* * *

Emma was waiting in Spencer's 4Runner when he came out. She had already plugged her phone in the blare her god-awful music. Spencer hopped in and turned the car on. He looked over at Emma and unplugged her phone.

"Hey!" Emma says as he tosses her phone into the backseat.

"Listen, this is my car, which means my rules. My rules state I choose the music." Emma crosses her arms and titles her head. "Also another rule is you stop acting like a three year old." He says pointing at her little tantrum she was throwing.

Emma leans into the back and grabs her phone. Not before she sees a bra, two empty bottles of tequila and one high heel.

She huffs out a sigh and sits back into the passenger seat.

Spencer pulls away from the Reagan house and Emma stares out the window.

They pass house on houses and everything is different.

No open fields. No land to roam. Emma felt lost.

She grew up here for a few years and yet nothing seemed similar.

She stirred in her seat causing Spencer to look over at her.

For a second he thought maybe he would say something, but then he didn't.

Instead he turned his music up louder.

Emma was into country and some oldies. Spencer was into well music that gave Emma a headache.

Emma reaches for the nob to turn the volume down but Spencer beats her to the nob and turns it up louder.

"I can't even hear myself think!" Emma yells over the music.

"Rule number three Connor, no talking in my car." Spencer says with a small smile.

He turns back to the road and Emma slumps down in her seat.

This was her personal hell. She was stuck with someone watching her every move and he hated her.

She never did anything to Spencer. Well not to start with. But he started to call her Connor and could tell it annoyed her so he never stopped.

Then he never let her leave the house until today. And every time she tried talking to him he would walk away or ignore her.

So Emma got annoyed too. She started to fight back. Yelling. Cupcake to the head. Being stubborn. Trying to escape.

Anything to try and get him to engage with her.

Instead all Emma got was a cold shoulder and few sentences here and there which consisted of her new nickname, which she despised.

As Spencer drove on he would glance from the corner of his eye and see Emma sitting there with her head pressed up against the window.

This was the ultimate torture. He loved the field work. Though he never actually worked hard it was something he enjoyed.

He missed his partner who he actual got along with.

Now he is stuck with Emma Connor, the most stubborn, quiet girl. She was all wounded and tried the puppy eyes on him and he hated it.

I mean god if this was some home invasion kind of deal why does she need someone to watch her.

And she went from quiet to violent with that cupcake.

Spencer couldn't figure out why Emma needed him. Spencer also couldn't figure out why she didn't go back to her home or why she didn't have any clothes.

He was all kinds of confused and then all these mixed signals from Emma killed him. He hadn't smoked in a solid 5 hours and hadn't gone out in over a week.

Spencer felt like his life was being tortured by Emma and she was ruining his bachelor years and his job.

He turned into a Target shopping center and pulled into a spot out a ways. Emma hopped out the minute the car turned off and started to walk in without him. Spencer thought, 'Let her go! She walked away from you. It won't be on you if she gets shot again.'

As she went into the store without even looking back, he panicked.

She actually wants to get killed again.

Spencer got out of his car and ran into the store.

* * *

He easily found Emma looking through all the women's clothes, but that was after a mad dash into the store. When he caught up to her he was out of breathe and it made Emma crack a smile.

"Aren't you just so proud of yourself Connor?" Spencer says bending over trying to catch his breath.

"Well maybe if you quit smoking like a chimney, running wouldn't be so hard." Emma says patting his back.

"Ha ha ha" Spencer says and then coughs.

As the two wove in and out of every rack Emma picked out tons to try on and eventually tried to dump some clothes into Spencer's arms but he made it clear that was not going to happen.

Emma was tired of the awkward quietness going on. She was use to gossiping or at least making shopping fun.

"So am I boring you to death yet?" Emma said looking at tops and glancing up at Spencer.

"Try about 5 days ago for that death of boredom." Spencer says shortly to Emma.

Emma sighs and puts her hand on her hips, "I am trying to make nice here," she says stepping close to him and cocking her head and smiling, "Officer Hine."

Spencer shakes his head and speaks up, "I think the moment you smashed a cupcake on my head I threw out friendship."

"I was mad! You ate my cupcakes!" Emma said shaking her head with small smile.

Spencer laughed a little and shook his head.

"HA! See this could work." Emma says pointing at Spencer.

He bites his lower lip thinking maybe for a second this might not be as bad. Maybe those walls and those Reagan's were driving them apart. Maybe Emma could be tolerable.

Suddenly his thoughts ended when his phone began to buzz in his pockets. He flashed it to Emma before answering the call.

Emma sees Spencer walk a few racks away. She continues to grab clothes and look around. She saw her shoes and realized she needed to get a new pair or two.

She signals to Spencer she is moving to the shoes and he nods while giving her thumbs up.

Emma starts to look over the different options they had. Some sandals, some slip ons and then the normal shoes.

So many to choose from, so of course Emma takes several different types to try on. She could see Spencer on the phone with a small smile.

'Well it probably isn't work' Emma thinks to herself.

"Probably the proud owner of that bra and heel" Emma mumbles under her breath.

She slips on a pair of sandals and walks down the isle.

As she reaches the end someone catches her eye.

Emma sees a hooded man in the women's plus size section looking over clothes and glance over his shoulder.

Emma moves back down the isle not thinking much of it.

Once she sits down she looks back and the hooded figure is gone. She shrugs it off and moves on to a couple other pairs.

Finally she has on a pair of tennis shoes on and she loves them. She looks up to find Spencer but where she left him he was no longer there.

In panic she reaches for her pocket but realized she doesn't have a phone.

She quickly slips her older shoes on and grabs all her items. She moves into the women's section again and moves through women shopping and racks.

She frantically starts moving around and looking for Spencer.

In all the chaos she doesn't realize she was about to slam right into someone.

BAM!

Emma drops all her things and immediately drops to the ground to pick them up.

"I am so sorry. I lost my-" Emma starts until she looks up and realizes it is the hooded figure.

Her breathing starts to labor when she makes eye contact with the figure under the hood.

"Boyd" Emma says in pure fear.

He reaches towards her and she backs up as quickly as she could.

She jumps up and starts to run without even looking back. She didn't know if he was following her. She ran in pure fear.

Growing up she was never scared of Boyd. Even at his worst she could stand up to him. That was before he did this to her and to her parents. His parents too.

As Emma reaches the exit she busts through a group of people and runs right into Spencer's arms.

"Whoa there Connor.' He grabs her and she leaps into his chest.

"Hey, what happened? Where are those clothes?" Emma realized she was breathing so fast she couldn't speak and needed to calm down.

Spencer pulls her back and looks at her face. She was pale and completely terrified. He also noticed she kept looking back, like someone was following her.

"Emma what happened? Hey look at me."

She looked up at him making eye contact. He never calls her by her name. She realized she was being weak.

As she stepped back from Spencer's arms she saw a man walk past them in a black hoodie causing her to jump until she saw the guy.

Tall, blonde and looked just like Boyd but it wasn't him.

Was she going crazy?

Emma shook her head and looked at Spencer as he leaned down to look at her eyes.

She took a few steps back and realized maybe this whole incident was all in her head.

Spencer still was looking at her completely confused on what happened.

"I, uh, I couldn't find you" Emma said stuttering through the sentence.

Spencer lowered his eyebrows, "So you freaked out?"

Emma signed, "No! I, uh, just didn't like any of those clothes so I wanted to leave."

Spencer looked at her confused.

"Can we just go, please?" Emma said walking towards the car.

Spencer just stood there for a second completely confused on the whole situation.

He knows something happened in that store but he had no clue. All he knew was something scared or freaked her out enough she needed to leave.

Spencer pulled his keys out and followed a few steps behind Emma looking back at the store once to see a guy in a black hoodie lingering by the ashtray watching them leave.

Spencer didn't think anything of it and continued on to his car, which Emma was waiting by.

* * *

It seemed like they hit every red light and New York traffic on their way home. It was annoying Emma. Not so much with Spencer.

He wanted answers. He was supposed to be watching her every move. Yeah he took a call and then a smoke break but he honestly didn't think anything could happen to her in those 10 minutes away.

Emma just looked out the window making sure not to even see Spencer in the corner of her eye. She was weak earlier and did need someone to watch her. She was terrified and for the first time she felt so lost and afraid.

Spencer looked over at her. Knees pulled up to her chest, Emma looked so tiny.

"Connor, you okay?" Spencer said. Emma just mumbled a yes without even moving.

"Come on Connor. I saw you freaked out back there. Does it have to do with the home invasion?" Emma put her legs down and looked at Spencer confused.

"Home invasion?" Emma said and Spencer looked at her.

He couldn't tell if she was angry he brought it up or confused.

'Yeah the reason I am here with you." Spencer says pointing at her, "That home invasion thing that happened."

Emma looked so confused at Spencer.

'Okay fine play dumb Emma, but you were the one who said we could give this friendship thing a try. Here I am trying but going ahead and playing dumb." Spencer says in an annoyed voice.

"That is because I am dumbfounded by a home invasion." Emma said completely shifting in her seat to face him.

Spencer glanced at her in confusion as well.

"My brother killed my parents and tried to kill me." Emma spitted out causing Spencer to slam on his brakes.

"I am sorry, what?" Spencer says in a shocked voice.

A horn honks from behind them and Emma looks behind them, "You should probably keep driving." Emma says pointing towards the road.

"No I wont." Spencer says throwing the 4 Runner in park and getting out.

Emma throws the emergency lights on and jumps out too. She waves at the people behind them to go around. She runs after Spencer he is now pacing on the sidewalk.

"You can't just leave your car in the middle of the road! Are you nuts?" Emma yells at him as he lights a smoke.

"Yes I will." Spencer says as he lets out some smoke. Emma waves it out of her face and looks at him.

"Why are you acting like this?" Emma says taking the cigarette out of this mouth and throws it on the ground.

"Hey! What the hell Connor?" He says stepping forward to toe Emma.

He looks at her and steps back and throws his arms up.

"Your Uncle, my boss told me what happened to you was a home invasion and I was just watching you until the guy was caught."

Emma looked at Spencer confused. Why would Frank say that?

"I don't understand." Emma says sitting on the curb, "Why would he say that? Why wouldn't he tell you the truth?"

Spencer agrees with her, "Yeah try being me! I thought this was not a big deal but Jesus Connor. Someone is trying to kill you!"

"It's not just anyone." Emma says looking at Spencer walking back and forth. "It was my older brother Boyd. He killed my parents and tried to kill me."

Suddenly Spencer stops pacing and looks at her. It finally clicks with him what happened in the store.

"Oh god!" Emma looks up at Spencer as he steps off the curb to face her.

"What?" Emma says looking up at him.

"That is who you ran into at the store. That is why you came out so scared." Emma gets up as Spencer speaks to her.

"No!" Emma says.

"Yes. Quit lying Connor. Why are you protecting him? He tried to kill you. He killed your parents. He is-" But Emma cut him off.

"QUIT REMINDING ME!" Emma yells at Spencer causing him to freeze up instantly.

"I understand that Boyd killed my parents. I understand he tried to kill me. God I have scars to prove it." Emma says as she flashes him the healing wounds. Spencer didn't realize how bad her wounds were.

"Connor I didn't mean it like that." Spencer says stepping towards Emma but she steps back.

"Can we just get back? I will tell you the story of what I know on the way back." Emma says walking back towards the 4 Runner.

Spencer turns to the car and watches as Emma hops back in.

This was bigger then he thought. He needed to actually work. He needed to actually make sure this Boyd guy didn't get anywhere near Emma. He was finally going to try his hardest to keep him away from her. This rode all on him now.

* * *

Once they pulled back into the Reagan's driveway Emma hopped out immediately.

The whole ride back she explained at best she could about what had happened. The days leading up. That night. What had happened today.

But something strange happened while she talked about the store incident. She first started off angry, but then she went to defending Boyd. She would go back and forth from being mad to defending him.

Spencer just sat there confused on her opinion on Boyd. How could she defend the brother that killed her parents? The guy who took everything away from her.

It also confused Spencer that Emma made him swear to her he wouldn't mention that she saw Boyd today. At first Spencer said 'no way' but she forced him and for some reason he agreed to keep it a secret for two weeks then he was telling Frank.

As Emma ran inside Spencer followed slowly behind.

When he entered he could hear Emma slam her door upstairs shut. He looked over and saw Henry, Frank and Jamie siting in the living room.

"I thought I told you to fix it." Henry said to Spencer.

He turned to the three Reagans and said; "I thought you guys told me the truth about what happened to Emma."

Frank put his drink down and looked at Spencer.

"I think we need to talk sir." Spencer says as Frank nods and stands up. He signals to Spencer to move into the kitchen and Spencer goes.

Jamie looks at Henry who takes a sip of his drink, "Hey don't look at me it wasn't my idea to lie to the kid. Your father thought lying would make this easier."

Jamie smiles a little and takes a sip of his beer.

"And for the past week those two were at each other's throats. Like the bible says, may the truth set you free. Now they may just understand each other."

Jamie smiles a little more and both men sit and watch TV while the truth is finally all coming undone slowly.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading the newest chapter! I am sorry this one took a little longer, but I am happy to finally have it out. And (!) my OC is finally coming together. I am happy to finally have some Spencer and Emma. Also a little appearance by Boyd. I am excited to see this story grow and I cannot wait to share it! I hope you enjoy it as well and please feel free to comment and favorite. I appreciate all those who have followed this story and of course those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it. Also I have a tumblr page that has all my GIF sets I make and chapter snippets on it. The link is in my bio! Thank you again for reading!_


End file.
